Chance Meeting
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns is a famous Chef that owns many Restaurants, and a top Food Network Star, and has gone through a messy divorce, but he meets a very special lady that has struggles of her own. Can an unexpected meeting change their lives?
**_A/N: Thanks to all that support me, you have no idea what it means to me, so big hugs...I know my last one shot was pretty heavy for some, but that story was loosely based on personal experiences...I hope this is a little lighter and fun, I needed that today...I have a question, would you all like to see this story and When Sparks Fly become stories...I am continuing on with Scorned and Dangerous and Forbidden...Actually, Forbidden will be updated next. Let me know yay or nay...xoxoxo_**

* * *

 ** _Manhattan, NY..._**

* * *

Coco stepped out of the lobby at 15 Central Park West located in Manhattan, New York. This building was filled with celebrities of all kinds, and considered one of the most elite apartment buildings in the city. She was dressed in a modest Goldish/Tan studded mesh long-sleeve round-neck bandage dress, which went right above the knee. It was sexy but professional enough for the meeting she needed to attend with her agent. They were looking at office space for their possible merger.

Her mind drifted and she began to think as she stepped into her chauffeur driven black town car limo. She fiddled with her wedding band, and sighed. _"Life is a dark and lonely place without anyone to love or love you back. It is like that all the time during the day it was nighttime, and there was never any light. You walk throughout the day feeling soulless and empty. I force myself to smile at people that walk through my daily life, they smile back, but I know it is ingénue because at the end of the day no one gives a shit about your inner pain."_

Coco lived this way every day. She had a successful job as being a top super model transitioning into owning her own modeling firm, but she knew people only said they adored her for her looks, no one gave a fuck about her. She was in a marriage, well, let's just say it was pretty much two ships passing through the night. They had been married for three years, and things were great the first year, but then slowly things started to break down between, or you could say the real Cass made his appearance.

Her husband Cass, was a successful Sports Center Commentator on ESPN, basically during the football season because he was a retired NFL football player. The world looked at him as though he was the greatest man in the world due to all of his accomplishments on the football field. He had won two Super Bowl rings, and twice chosen defensive player of the year. To the outside world her and Cass appeared to be the perfect couple, but that was the furthest from the truth.

Coco had suffered several miscarriages the past two years, and had slipped into a feeling of being less than a woman. Cass had gotten to the point of spending more and more time on the road saying he was getting interviews for the upcoming football seasons, but Coco had her suspicions that Cass was spending time with his fellow colleague from ESPN, and that was Dana Brooke; and not for business purposes.

Cass did not want to discuss or try and help in finding other ways to have a child. He was content with their wealth and success. Coco felt more like his trophy than his wife. He could be verbally abusive when he drank, and on one or more occasion they had sex when she did not want to, so she just laid there and let him. It was better than getting into a volatile altercation. Cass was 7ft tall, and Coco was 5'7, she would give it back to Cass, but he was too strong. The cops showed up once after one of their altercations, but the cops were too much in awe of their celebrity status and only gave Cass a verbal warning. There was no more affection, and certainly no caring from Cass on how depressed Coco had become over the miscarriages.

Coco had suffered from depressive issues all her life, she was treated as a sex kitten or people would say she was so beautiful, but she didn't see it. All she saw was ugliness. Now that she was famous all her doctors wanted to do was throw prescriptions at her so she could function to complete her duties as a super top model that was in high demand; along with her upcoming try at being an entrepreneur; sadly, they never really took the time to really diagnose her issues, she was a celebrity and basically a cash cow that had to keep grinding. She didn't know if any of her family members suffered from mental issues because she was put up for adoption as a baby and was forced to go from foster home to foster home, most times because the people only wanted her to collect a check from state, or molest her. The final straw for Coco was when she was raped at the age of 15, she cut the bastard and Child Services just brushed it off and sent her to an Orphanage for troubled teens.

I guess that was okay because when Coco got out at the age of 18 she lived on the streets for a while and happened to meet a man walking into Starbucks and noticed her sitting Indian style in front of the shop hoping to get any spare change or a cup of coffee from a kind stranger. But, that was her lucky day because that particular well-dressed man happened to own a Modeling Agency. As he was leaving the coffee shop he looked down at Coco, and he had to squat down and take a better look. He insisted he was a legit guy in the modeling business and offered Coco a hot meal. This man told her he had never seen such raw beauty, she didn't believe his claims. But, she got her hot meal anyways, and after really talking about his agency, she agreed for him to be her agent, and that man was Hunter Helmsley. He has managed her ever since, but now she wanted more she wanted her own Modeling Agency. Hunter had been trying to convince her to go into business with him, but she needed time to think about it. Not, because she didn't trust Hunter, but with the turmoil of her crumbling marriage she wanted freedom to find happiness.

The limo stopped at the building for lease, and the driver went around to open Coco's door, he helped her out, but was in awe that he just had driven a super model, he was nervous as he reached for her hand to help her out, Coco smiled, she knew what he was thinking, he wanted an autograph or selfie.

The gentleman cleared his throat and reached for a small piece of scrap paper in his pocket. "I normally don't bother my passengers, but you are Coco, every man's dream." The man blushed. Would you sign this for me?"

Coco arched her eyebrow, but forced a smile and signed it. This was what her life was all about "Coco the super model", not who the real Coco was.

She stepped inside the large modern office space, she had to admit to herself it was quite impressive. She removed her Gucci sunglass as she spotted Hunter and his girlfriend standing off to the side flirting with one another. "Okay you two, get a room." Coco said jokingly.

Hunter smirked and introduced his girlfriend to Coco. "Coco...Nicole Bella."

The two women smiled at one another and shook hands. "Love that dress girl." Nicole said while checking it out.

"It is from my new collections that will be debuting soon, thank you so much." Coco smiled, refreshing not to be discussing her modeling. "If you're interested I have a few designs you may like." Coco stated confidently for once.

"We need to do lunch with just us girls." Nicole joked.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "And, how much is this "girls lunch" going to cost me?"

Nicole pressed her body against Hunter's, and any thoughts of money disappeared from Hunter's thought as he felt her huge bosoms pressed against him. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "You know I can never deny you, sexy."

Coco was about to suggest they get started but her husband appeared through the doors. He immediately did what he always does, and pulled Coco into a kiss. It was just such a façade because his kisses didn't feel the way they did when he swept her off her feet. "Hey Hunter, can I steal Coco for a minute?"

Hunter nodded, because he dared to say nothing because he couldn't stand the man. He knew Cass was cheating on Coco, but he only tried hinting to Coco because of her fragile low self-esteem.

Cass placed his hand on the small of Coco's back and led them towards the doors out of earshot from Hunter. "You look great today." He said in a forced manner.

Coco folded her arms to her chest, he didn't even acknowledge what today was. "Is that it?"

Cass thought deeply, but came up blank. "You styled your hair differently, and I like the tint to it."

Coco was furious and wanted nothing more than to go off on Cass, but she couldn't in front of Hunter and Nicole. "You are a piece of work." She swallowed down tears that were threatening to fall. "It's our Anniversary, how the fuck do you forget that?"

Cass felt his collar tighten around his neck, he had completely forgotten because of what he came to tell Coco. He rubbed her shoulders, but she backed away. "Babe, I'm sorry, I got an urgent call just a little while ago, that is why I'm here."

Coco narrowed her eyes. "You just got a call, but how does that explain forgetting our wedding Anniversary? Do you even love me at all?"

Cass pulled Coco into a hug for appearance purposes, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, but ESPN has requested a huge meeting about change ups, and I have to fly out today...I'll make it up to you, promise."

Coco struggled from his embrace, but Cass squeezed her arm tightly making sure she wouldn't cause a scene. "Let me guess, Dana is going to that "meeting" too?"

Coco was dead on, there was no meeting, well not a business meeting, he and Dana were going to Connecticut for a gateway at a bed and breakfast. "Yes, she will along with about twenty other people, look I have to get going if I'm going to make my flight."

Coco placed her hand on her hip. "You aren't even telling me where this meeting is? Or what Hotel you are staying at, and besides I could come too and we could at least try and salvage our Anniversary."

Cass sighed out of frustration. "This is business, we would have no real time to celebrate, I'll make it up to you, promise."

He tried to kiss Coco on the lips, but she turned her head and he got her cheek instead. "Have fun on your "trip", and tell Dana hello from your wife."

"I'll call you." Cass looked over to Hunter. "Nice seeing you again." And then he left the building.

Nicole looked to Hunter. "That guy is a jerk, I use to think he was a nice guy from his TV interviews, but it is true, sometimes it is better to not meet your favorite player."

Hunter sighed. "You have no idea, he is a straight asshole." He rubbed his chin. "Maybe you two should make it a dinner instead of a lunch, you know to try and cheer her up."

Nicole smiled and threw her arms around Hunter's neck. "That is why I love you so much, you are such a softie."

Hunter held her and kissed her nose, but then raised his eyebrow. "I told you about that softie stuff, everything about me is pure hard muscle."

Nicole pulled away from Hunter, but not before pinching his ass. "Oh yeah, that is firm."

Coco tried gathering herself together she didn't want to start balling in front of Hunter, and someone she just met. She reached into her oversized gold snake skin Bebe handbag, and pulled out a Xanax. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed it without water. She was so hurt that her marriage was crumbling and her husband was becoming such a prick.

Nicole approached Coco, and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I was thinking maybe we can have dinner tonight instead of lunch." Nicole smiled warmly.

Coco did what she always did and forced a smile. "Thanks for the offer, but tonight is not really a good night. How about we exchange numbers and set something up next week?"

Nicole didn't want to push Coco, so she agreed, and the women exchange contact information. Hunter joined the two women, he knew because of that asshole Cass; today was not a good day to view properties or try discussing going into business together. He hugged Coco, he had known her since she was 18, and not only viewed her as a client, but a friend. "Screw him...Why don't we three just blow this off and do brunch?"

Coco kissed Hunter's cheek, she was not in the right mindset for small talk, and she didn't want bringing Hunter and Nicole down because of her failing marriage. "I'm feeling a headache coming on, I think I will just head home."

Hunter lifted Coco's chin. "If you need me, call me, and both Nicole and I will be there... Please just check in with me later, okay?"

Coco nodded. "Nice meeting you Nicole, and thank you Hunter, for everything."

* * *

 ** _Central Park..._**

Coco had the chauffer drop her off at Central Park, she didn't want to be home and look at all the reminders of her marriage. She just wanted to sit and be alone. She always would go there and watch all the children she would never have. She tipped the driver fifty dollars. "You don't need to wait for me, I'll catch a cab."

The driver did as he was instructed, and he helped Coco out of the town car. She immediately breathed in the air, it was still early, eleven o'clock to be exact.

She began to walk towards a large tree, and she sat down. _"Most people would kill for this life, but they have no idea of the pressures and loneliness that comes as the trade off."_

Pulling out of her thoughts, she spotted a man, woman, and little girl. She smiled sadly because that is what she wished she had, a real family. She continued to watch the very attractive man as he held his daughter and kissed her. The little girl was so cute as she hugged her daddy tightly.

Coco continued to look on, but couldn't hear what was being said, but it appeared the attractive man was becoming irritated.

Roman Reigns was the man Coco had spotted. He was looking irritated because he hated these drop offs of his daughter with his ex-wife. Because each time Galina had more and more demands and loved to threathen to keep his precious little girl from him.

Roman placed Jojo down and then kneeled to her level."Can you give Mommy and me a minute?"

Jojo frowned, but then Roman gave her the leash to his Golden Retriever, it was their family pet, but Galina hated dogs and hurt her own daughter by agreeing in the divorce settlement that Roman either take the dog, or they put it down. Of course Roman would never do that to his daughter, so he agreed. "Stay within eye distance, okay baby?" Roman stated firmly, and Jojo nodded and went with her dog just a few steps away.

Roman kept staring at Galina because she kept sniffing and her nose was red, but it didn't seem to be a cold. "What do you want now?"

Roman's concerns were correct because Galina had started doing cocaine with her new boyfriend. "I need more alimony."

Roman clinched his jaw, and got close to Galina so Jojo couldn't hear him. "We had a pre-nup and I was more than fair with you, I pay my child support, so I'm not sure what the point of this is."

Galina stepped up boldly to Roman. "Either more money or we go back to court and you will never see Jojo...Shit, you are making fat money now, two restaurants in New York, and one in Vegas...So, the pre-nup needs to be reevaluated, asshole."

Roman grabbed Galina's hand, but made it appear to his daughter that they were just being friendly. "You think I'm giving you one more goddam dime to spend on that worthless piece of shit boyfriend of yours? And, you will never keep my daughter from me...Gotta it."

Galina nodded arrogantly and looked to Jojo. "Come say good-bye to Daddy."

Roman picked up Jojo and hugged her tightly. "Daddy loves you to the moon and back, remember that baby girl."

Jojo squeezed Roman's neck. "I love you too Daddy, I can't wait to see you this weekend." She smiled.

"Come on Jojo, we need to go." Galina took Jojo from Roman's arms and walked away. It was breaking Roman's heart seeing his child leave him.

With him caught up watching his daughter, he hadn't held Sadie's leash, and she ran straight towards Coco.

The dog approached Coco and started to pet her. "Your Daddy is going to be upset with you." _"lick, lick,lick."_ Is all Coco got on her cheek from Sadie.

Roman finally realizing his dog had disappeared after Galina and Jojo got into the cab and left, he panicked for a moment looking around and not seeing her. "Sadie...Sadie... Sadie!" He called out with his commanding baritone voice.

Coco had Sadie's leash and the big dog began to run towards Roman. It caught Coco off guard and her ankle turned awkwardly. Sadie jumped up at Roman to be petted, but Roman noticed the woman was in pain from twisting her foot. "I'm so sorry about that...Are you okay?"

Coco tried standing up straight, but couldn't put any weight on her ankle, maybe wearing five inch heels to the park was not a good idea. "I'll be okay...Your dog is really feisty."

Roman tied Sadie to a nearby tree and went back to Coco and picked her up bridle style to sit her down on a nearby bench. "No you're not, let me take a look at it?" Roman kneeled down on one knee and was about to take her leg, but Coco moved it away. "Um, we haven't even been introduced and you want to feel up my leg?" Coco smirked.

Roman looked up at her, and grinned. "First off, I'm not that kind of man to sneak a feel, I make sure a woman knows exactly what I'm going to do to her..." He shook his head and smirked again. "Besides, I'm not an idiot, I've seen your work, especially the Victoria's Secret yearly show."

Coco was starting to feel anxious, but then she really looked at Roman, and it hit her. "Shit, you're the biggest star on The Food Network, not to mention a kickass chef, I had dinner once at one of your restaurants.

"So now I'm okay to check your ankle?" Roman teased.

Coco lifted her right leg, and the second Roman removed her shoe and started examining to make sure it wasn't broken it, she got shivers from those large hands. _"Damn, I haven't felt like this in forever, but wait a minute, he could be another Cass, a wolf in sheep's clothing."_

 _"_ _God, her legs feel like silk, and so toned, damn she is one of a kind.."_ Roman thought in his head as he examined her foot. "It looks like a sprain because you can wiggle those cute little toes,"

Coco cleared her throat. "I don't think your wife would appreciate that."

Roman took a seat next to her on the bench. "Watching me?"

Coco blushed, and looked away from him. "Well, you were in public, so what if I did see, your busted."

Roman groaned. "We are divorced; we have to use this park as a drop off point for our daughter."

Coco looked at Roman and could see what she feels every day, pain. "Sorry, to hear that, but your daughter is beautiful...Children are such a gift from god."

Roman smiled thinking of his daughter, but then he grinned. "You know you wanted to say I'm busted, but I'm sure your husband would not have appreciated me, as you put it that I was tying to feel up your leg."

Coco's expression sadden. "Oh, I'm so sure since it is our anniversary today and he is spending it with another woman...He could give two fucks."

Roman rubbed the back of his neck knowing he struck a nerve. "I'm sorry about that, but if you ask me he is a pure straight jackass to do that to you."

"You're just saying that because of who I am." Coco stated flatly.

"Damn woman, that has nothing to do with it, I respect marriage, and would never cheat on my wife...No woman deserves that shit done to them." Roman said adamantly

"Huh, so you're not divorced because you didn't cheat?"

Roman turned to face Coco, and his eyes darkened. "Na, I walked in on her fucking two guys...I don't tolerate cheating, so it was over."

Coco reached inside her purse again, and took out another Xanax, and swallowed it. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been judgmental because my life is shit."

Roman felt bad that he was so harsh. "Wait one second." He stood up and went to the ice cream truck, and returned with two ice cream cones. "Peace offering, can we start this again?"

Coco smiled. "How did you know I liked coffee ice cream?"

Roman smirked, and ran his index finger down her arm. "What else would be fitting for the beautiful color of Coco."

"Okay, that was a Mack response, but it was cute." Coco smiled.

Roman leaned back and took a lick of his chocolate ice cream. "So why are you here all by yourself, it can't be safe without security?"

Coco sighed sadly. "I love coming to the park and watch all the happy children." She laughed. "I'm not a weirdo, I just love kids."

"Well, I'm sure once you slow down with your career you;'ll have a lot of little ones." Roman said in between licks of his ice cream.

The Xanax had kicked in good, and Coco began to cry. Roman threw his ice cream cone down to the ground, and without thinking he began to wipe her tears. "Whoa, I'm sorry again, I didn't-.."

Coco's voice was shaky, but cold as the tears fell down her face. "The people of this world all say they want my life...They have no fucking idea...I've lost three babies and you know, my husband doesn't give a shit...My life consist of photo shoots and walking the cat walk...I'm a fucking cash cow!"

Roman was shocked, he didn't see that coming, but at the same time his heart went out to her. She looked tough on the outside, but there was so much pain underneath all of it. He took her ice cream cone and threw it on the ground. And, then he held her hands. "Listen to me, I just met you and I can tell you are a hell of a force, I'm so sorry for your lossess, and I know me saying this won't make much difference, but I have a feeling God has huge plans for you, on a personal level...Hell, we meant, and you calmed me down from ex-wife's drama."

Coco wasn't understanding what was happening, but she was feeling a genue kindness from Roman, his eyes look so caring and soft. "I'm sorry for laying that shit on you, I'm sure you think I'm some screwed up ungrateful human being, but there is just-."

Roman placed his finger to her soft lips. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and I think none of that, I think you are a person that is in pain and neglected by a weasel of man." Roman paused. "I know your married, but would you be a guest at my restaurant and allow me to personally cook for you and we can just talk about whatever it is you want to talk about."

Coco bit her bottom lip, she didn't want to be like her cheating husband, but it was nice talking to someone who was an outsider to the situation. She turned to him and gave a half smile. "Tempting."

Roman held up his hands to say he surrenders. "Strictly me cooking and we talking...How else can we become friends?"

Coco thought on it for several seconds, she found Roman so handsome, but he was kind too. "Okay, no funny business."

"Let me have your cell?" Roman asked.

Coco handed it to him, and he entered his number. "Call me later today, and we can set a time."

Coco placed her hand on her hip and arched her eyebrow. "No, give me your cell and you call me, that is what a gentleman does." She teased.

Roman laughed. "Yeah, that is if this was a date, but I'll do it anyways." He placed her info in his phone. "How about another ice cream?"

Coco shook her head yes, but could not help watch Roman walk away and admire is backside. He had on jeans and they fit him just right. _"Stop it girl, just friends."_

* * *

Thought a I do a little something different for Romie...Hope you enjoyed, follow/favorite/review if you want more.


End file.
